Conventional metrics for gauging the popularity of an artist include CD sales and radio plays. However, these metrics are less useful for discovering new, up-and-coming artists. This is because conventional metrics do not take into account of other platforms used by fans today to explore music, such as, for example, social media networks or video streaming websites.
Hence, systems and methods are needed to provide comprehensive, real-time tracking and analysis of up-and-coming artists. In addition, a discovery tool is needed for finding new artists and new music.